Saturday Mornings
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: Just a cute one shot about a Saturday in the Ichijouji household! Enjoy!


Ken put down his pen and stretched in his office chair. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30 and judging by the smells coming from the kitchen he guessed lunch was almost ready. Saturday was usually family day in the Ichijouji household and he hated having to work on reports for his job but they had begun to pile up. He sighed, got up and walked into the other room. There was a sight he never got tired of seeing. His two older children on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons and his wife working hard to make the family lunch in their kitchen with their youngest infant strapped to her back in carrier. The apartment they shared wasn't anything fancy, not compared the other digidestined's homes anyway. It had 3 bedrooms, one small bathroom for the kids and a master bathroom for their room, which was the master bedroom, a decent sized living room with the couch and tv in the center of the room and a kitchenette. Rosa and Sam shared a room and the baby had his own. It was nice but not too much. He walked over to his beautiful wife and kissed her on the cheek. "How is working going in there? Got everything done?" She asked. "Almost, I just needed a little break." He replied. Yolei smiled at him. "Well lunch is almost ready so you have great timing!" Their youngest cooed at him and reached towards his father who happily obliged and picked him up. "Oh!" Yolei said suddenly, I made you some coffee! I was just about to bring you a cup!" She handed him a mug full of the steaming hot drink. He took the mug in his hand while holding the infant in his other arm and sipped it. "You really do think of everything don't you? I think I married the perfect woman." He leaned down and kissed Yolei softly on her lips. Rosa made a gagging sound from the couch where she was sitting. Her parents just laughed. "Someday you'll understand." Ken told her. Sam turned around and peeked his head over the back of the couch to face them. "Hey dad, can I ask you something?" The young boy inquired. Yolei and Ken looked at each other nervously, afraid of what was coming next. They weren't ready for THAT particular talk yet! "Ummm… Sure son, you can ask me anything." Sam looked at him with innocent eyes. "Why do we live in an apartment?" He asked. That took his parents by surprise. "Why do you ask that?" Yolei replied. "Well, everyone lives in these big houses. Sarah and Alex Ishida even have their own rooms. In fact everyone else even has separate rooms for their digimon! I have to share a room with Rosa!" That warranted a glare from his sister. He just ignored it; he was used to them by now. "So why do we live in an apartment?" He finished. Ken exchanged a worried glance with Yolei and cleared his throat. "Ahem. That's a very good question Sam. I'm glad you notice these things. You're very smart." He sat his coffee down on the table and held onto the baby with both arms, kneeling behind the couch to be eye level with his middle child. "You see son, unlike everyone else we have more people in our house. We have me, your mom, Rosa, you, the baby and all of our digimon. It costs a lot of money to have that many mouths to feed." He answered. "Yeah but Aunt Sora and Uncle Matt have two kids plus their digimon and themselves and they live in a really big house! Why aren't they in an apartment too?" Sam replied back. "They have jobs that earn a lot more money than we do." The more the conversation went on, the more sweat drops appeared on Kens head. "I heard teachers don't make that much but Aunt Kari lives in a house." Now Yolei was sweating too. "Well Aunt Kari and her husband both work and he has a well paying job…" Sam pointed at Yolei and said, "Why doesn't mommy work?" Ken looked at her with a sly expression and began to talk but before he could utter a syllable she hissed, "_Not a single word Ken Ichijouji!"_ "And why don't you get a better paying job?" Sam asked. He quickly turned back around. "First of all mommy works very hard, she doesn't get a paycheck from it but she does it purely out of love for all of us. That was her dream, to have a family and take care of the ones she loves most. Mine was to help people, so I became a detective. I don't make as much as some of our friends and family and sometimes I have to be away from home but I do it for the same reasons as your mother. I love all of you and I want you to be happy. I want you do the same someday. We both have to work really hard to make that happens okay, son?" He finished, rubbed his hands through Sam lavender hair. Sam gave him a big smile. "Okay!" He said happily. He put his arms around Kens kneck and rushed from the couch. He jumped and threw his arms around Yoleis waist and said, "Thanks!" His mother smiled happily at him. Wiping tears from her eyes, she crouched down and hugged him. "You are very welcome she said softly. She got up, "Lunch is ready!" She exclaimed. Ken stood up and walked over to the table. He put the baby in its high chair and sat down. Rosa sat next to him. "Looks good mom!" She said. "Why don't we all go somewhere after this?" Ken asked. "But what about your reports?" Yolei asked him back. He looked at Sam and Rosa and rubbed his babies head. "It can wait a few more hours, right?" Yolei stared at him for a minute and wipe away a few more tears. With a content smile she replied. "Yeah, you're right." They ate, talked and laughed. Afterwards they went to the zoo, aquarium and went to a family restaurant at the end of the day. Saturdays were their days and nothing could ruin that. Not even work or silly question.


End file.
